DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): Substance abuse prevention organizations sorely need a knowledge-based information system solution to conduct science-based prevention and establish results-based accountability. The proposed innovation combines a comprehensive and outcome-based prevention conceptual model (Getting to Outcomes, GTO) with the state-of-the-art information technology (Performance-Based Prevention Software, PBPS) to offer the field of prevention a comprehensive web-based data system that is a planning tool, a data management system, a program evaluation tool, and a knowledge base on prevention. The infrastructure will enable policy-makers, government agencies, private foundations, researchers, and field practitioners to implement science-based programming, monitor service delivery, measure program performance and outcomes, and improve program effectiveness. In Phase I of the project, we will produce a proto-type software demonstrating the feasibility and usability of the Web-based prevention data system. In Phase II, we will pilot the system in two states (PA and SC) with a quasi-experimental design to evaluate the effectiveness of the system. In Phase III, we will seek private finding for marketing the system to the national market. We intend to use the ASP (Application Service Provider) business model and collect subscription fees to support the maintenance and future development of the system.